Knight in shinning armour
by Ambywamby98
Summary: According to Monica Geller's family Monica is in a strong relationship with a Man name Matthew But the truth is he is fake. Monica is invited to her brothers wedding insisted that she bring along Matthew. She ask a favor of her Neighbor chandler to help her out for one week. What will happen? will they be able to keep it a secret? *Originally a one-shot*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey ! Here's Another story for you guys! Now its only going to be 3 chapters long! Ok? It was originally going to be a one shot, But yeah i got to carried away! Hahaha! So enjoy! R&R_**

**_Declaimer: I Don't own friends, As much as i want to, I don't, Maybe one day when me and my friend Megan become leaders of the world i will own them, But for now They belong too Marta Kauffman and David crane.  
_**  
Monica walked through the doors to apartment 20 restless and angry. She wondered how she could wake up happy and downfalled to mad within 8 hours. She was thrilled at the thought of being the head chef at a restraunt and when she was offered the job she took it immediately not even worrying about the what ifs. But turning up to the job was what infuriated her. When she had arrived they had told her that she was a sue chef to a girl name Kathy. Monica immediately raised questions asking why she was a sue chef when she was offered a job as the head chef only to find out they had later on found Kathy who had more experience in the cooking industry immediately replacing her over Monica. Monica had always been second best to everyone, Job employers, Boyfriends and most of all her parents. Over the years of the nagging and the bickering about why she never met to her mother's high expectations Monica had moved to New York in hope to show her independence but within the first few months she was struggling. She would never admit it to her parents though in their minds she was living a happy life in New York working up to her mother's expectations. But in reality she wasn't.

Monica saw the flash of the red light going off in the corner of her eye she walked over to the answering machine pressing the button forcefully as if it would calm her anger. The irritating robots voice filled the room before reviling she had 1 new messages. She listened only very briefly knowing that it would be her mother. Her mother called several times a month hoping to hear that Monica had pulled a 'Monica' and failed at her life some way or another.

_"Monica? Hello? Anyone home? Matthew...? Anybody there?" _

Monica scrunched her nose up at the sound of her mother's voice ringing the name Matthew. Only after a few months within moving in her mother had called almost every day to ask about Monica's relationship status. Over time Monica Had become frustrated and proceeded to create a fake boyfriend who would meet her mother's standards. Pathetic right? Of course at first her mother was shocked that Monica could pull a guy off like that but Monica had slowly convinced her that he was in fact real, even though he was in fact not. At times Monica played it so well that she had to remind herself that Matthew was in fact non insistence. After a year and a half of living the lie she had tried to convince herself to ring her mother and tell her that her and Matthew had broken up but for some reason she could never get herself to do it.

A knock on the door pulled Monica from her thoughts. She slowly walked over to the door ready to tell whoever it was to leave as that she didn't feel like socializing. She opened the door to be met by a very nice set of bright blue eye with a beautiful big grin to match.

"Why hello my fair lady" Chandler greeted.  
"Why hello my knight in shining armour" She replied.

Chandler had moved in across the hall about a year and a half ago greeting himself as Monica's knight in shining armour and the name pretty much just stuck. They would occasionally pass each other in the hall getting there morning paper or on their way to work exchanging greetings and occasionally flirting. But it never up rooted from there. Monica would be lying if she didn't admit that she was disappointed.

"How may I help you?" Monica asked.  
"Well you see, my friend Joey and I are having a get together with a few of the guys for the big game tonight, And I have told them that their meals would be provided but after two attempts of burnt lasagne it turns out I can't cook" He replied not once removing the giant grin from his face.

"Are you trying to ask me if I can cook for you" Monica asked.  
"That I am my fair lady" chandler replied slightly flirting.  
"Ok, but you owe me big time Bing" she joked.  
"That I Do, Anything you heart desirers, I will do" He said leaving with a wink.

A few days later Monica was abruptly awoken by the sheer rings of the phone. She rolled over choosing to ignore it. But as the noise stayed consent she had no other choice but to answer it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Mon! It's Ross"  
"Hey Ross, We haven't spoken in ages" she said truthfully.

She hadn't spoken to Ross for almost a whole year. She missed him. She only wished he wouldn't have called so early then maybe she would have been more of a delight to talk to.

"Yeah, I have been trying to call all morning; I rang to tell you that I'm getting married"  
"r-really? To who?"  
"To carol, you know my girlfriend from college, We got back together like a year ago, And I guess now we are getting married, And By the way Mon its 'whom'

Monica rolled her eyes. Ross still hadn't seemed to change one tiny bit over the last year or so.

"Well that's great, When's the wedding?"  
"This weekend, we are having it in Tulsa, Carol wants to have it there in her home town, and apparently her friend Susan can't come otherwise?"  
"In Tulsa hey? What a lovely place to have a wedding"  
"Oh Mon don't worry about your tickets, I have it covered, I'll pick both of you up at the airport"  
"Both of us?"  
"Yeah you and Matthew"

Monica's mouth went dry. What the hell was she suppose to do? She couldn't just say he couldn't come that will just prove her mother's theory that he was fake. But she couldn't just rock up without him. Wait he didn't even exist why was she referring to him as a third person.

"S-sure me and Matthew will be there"  
"ok great! I'll pick you's up tomorrow"

She hung up the phone and sank onto the couch. She had defiantly dug herself a hole way to deep and now she couldn't get back out. She should have told her mother they broke up months ago but she had came to love this fake boyfriend so much that she just couldn't. Suddenly she got an idea and the next thing she knew she was knocking on the door of apartment 19. She waited impatiently bitting the end of her nails she couldn't just ask someone a favour as big as this. No it was too ridiculous. Just as she turned to walk away the door flung open to reveal a middle age Italian man.

"Hey, How you doin?"  
"Um is chandler here?"  
"Yeah he is just in his room go ahead"

Monica walked into the apartment slowly coming up to chandler's door. She slowly raised her fist to knock the door but before it even made contact the door was flung open.

"Oh hey Monica" Chandler said wearing his prize winning smile.  
"Hey, you know how you said you owe me one?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I need a favour"  
"And what might that be?" He said still not dropping his smile.  
"Well...Um this is going to sound real pathetic...ok...I need you to be my boyfriend"  
"What?"  
"Fake boyfriend, I need you to be my fake boyfriend"  
"Again what?"  
"ok ok, I know this is allot to ask, Boy I'm pathetic but I'm going to Tulsa for a week for my brother's wedding and all my family thinks I have been in this almost two year long relationship with this guy name Matthew but I haven't and now I need you to be him so I can show my mother that he is in fact real and break up with him" Monica said breathlessly.  
"Ok let me get this straight, you made up a fake boyfriend to your family and now you want me to be him? Why don't you just say he can't make it? Or tell them the truth and say his not real?"  
"Because you don't know my mother, if she knows I made him up I will never hear the end of it"  
"Fine ill do it"  
"Thank you so much! I love you" She said hugging him and running out the door.

The very day Monica and chandler boarded there planes taking their seats.

"So tell me more about this situation you have got yourself in" chandler asked placing his carryon bag into the available compartment.  
"Well your name is Matthew, You're a doctor and we have been dating for one year and 8 months"  
"Wow, you have really planned this story out haven't you" Chandler said sarcastically.  
"Well those are the only things that important to my mother so there the only things i know about Matthew"  
"So you have had this fake boyfriend for almost 2 years and there the only things you have made up about him? Come on Monica I'm not stupid tell me more"  
"Ok there is but I'm not telling you, it's embarrassing"  
"Come on you want me to play the part I need to know every single detail"  
"ok fine, He is caring and sweet, He wants 4 kids. 1 boy, twin girls and another boy, He is a doctor but he always makes time to spend time with me, he gives me kisses every time I come within his presence he is very romantic and..." Monica stopped mid sentence.  
"And what?"  
"And that's it"  
"No Monica you have told me this much, you might as well tell me the rest"  
"ok fine"

She leant up to his ear and whispered into it.

"And we have the most passionate sex you could ever imagine"  
"Well You should have said that to begin with and I would have taken the job like that" He said clicking his fingers.  
"Would have you just? Too bad you're not really him then, huh?"  
"What? There is no perks to this job?" he laughed.

**_Ok So That's pretty short? Haha, The next chapter will be much longer! believe me! Its like really long! Please review! Pretty please? xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the lovley reviews You dont acturlly understand how much they make my day! Here is another chapter, You know how i said it was going to be a very long chapter? well i felt the need to cut it in half so The second part of this will be the next chapter! Also The story is a little jumpy known to the fact this was origanlly meant to be a one shot! Anyway R&R and enjoy!

The plane landed four hours later. They both collected their bags from baggage claim before walking to where Ross assigned them to meet him. Within the distance Monica could see Ross talking to carol.

"Ok there they are, don't do anything stupid"  
"see now why would you think that" He laughed.

Monica smiled not bothering to answer as she approached her brother and soon to be sister-and-law. They all shared hugs and greetings.

"So this must be the famous Matthew I hear so much about" Ross said extending his hand.  
"Ross, Ross geller"  
"Matthew, Matthew...Perry" chandler replied coming up with the first name that popped into his head and accepting Ross's hand.  
"Well come on I told my mother me and you would meet her for lunch in an hour, let's show you's where you will be staying" Carol said grabbing Ross's hand and indicating chandler and Monica to follow.

"Matthew Perry?" Monica asked just above a whisper  
"It was the first name that came into my head; I was listening to Katy Perry's song as we landed"  
"You where listening to Katy Perry? Really?" Monica laughed.

They arrived at their destination. It was a beautiful 5 star hotel Not something you would expect to see in a town like Tulsa.

"Sorry to be a pain and rush you two, but me and Ross have to meet my mother in like 5 minutes, so you're in room 202, here is your key, and your parents should be arriving back here within one hour" carol said smiling with her pearly white teeth.

They finally came to their room after a half hour of searching.

"Finally" chandler whined as if her where a little kid.

Monica unlocked the door slowly being breath taken from what she saw when she entered. The room was beautiful. The wood of the walls where varnished beautifully with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling reflecting little tiny reflections around the room. Vases of beautiful flowers stood on either side of the bed. The sheets that made the bed where pure silk. How Ross afforded this place she had no idea.

"Wow this is beautiful" Monica said sliding her hand along the red silk fabric that layed on the bed.  
"Not too shabby for Tulsa" Chandler said jumping onto the bed.  
"But wait there is only one bed" chandler said sitting up at the sudden realisation.  
"Well obviously, They whereat going to give us a room with two beds" Monica laughed.  
"Well where am I going to sleep?"  
"Feel free to sleep on the floor if you want but I don't have a problem sharing a bed, we are both adults" Monica said also jumping on the bed embracing the silk against her skin.

After An hour or so of unpacking and Monica explaining why she originally made up the fake boyfriend there was a knock at the door. Monica reluctantly got up to answer the door expecting it to be her parents. When she opened the door she was relieved to see it was just carol.

"Oh hey"  
"Hey, Your parents flight has been delayed and they won't be here till tomorrow so me and Ross where wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?"  
"Ok yeah sure, Fancy dress?"  
"Oh no just casual we are just going to this little Italian family place I use to go to all the time as a kid, save the fancy dress for your parents" carol said before saying goodbye and leaving.

Chandler sat on the bed waiting for Monica to get ready. They were expected to be at the restraint in 20 minutes.

"Monica what's taking so long?"

Monica didn't answer. She just emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. Chandler looked her up and down. She was wearing Jeans that fitted her form tightly and a red neck strap shirt.

"Which shoes should I wear?"  
"Monica it's a family restraunt, who cares what shoes you wear" Chandler answered.

After no reply from Monica and chandler knowing she wanted him to pick he pointed to the slightly red high heeled shoes.

After everyone ate they sat there discussing the plans for the wedding.

"So Monica i ran into kip the other day and-"

Monica spat out her wine only just missing carol.

"Kip? As in kip?" Monica asked wiping her mouth.  
"Yeah Monica, How many kips do you know?" Ross laughed.

"Who's kip?" Chandler asked looking from Monica to Ross.  
"You haven't told him?" Ross asked.

Monica decided to change the subject not wanting to get into the 'kip' situation anymore.

"So, how did you two get back together?"

Carol also feeling the awkwardness of the situation answered Monica's question.

"Well we ran into each other one day and begun talking about our previously failed relationships and then after that we kept running into each other, like allot it was seriously not just coincidence, So Ross deciding it was fate so he asked me out on a date and stuff kind of spiralled up from their"

"Aw, that's so cute I'm glad you two ended back up together, I like you allot more than Ross's previous girlfriend Julie" Monica smiled.

"So how did you two end up together?" Ross asked.

Monica was silent for while. Her and chandler hadn't discussed this. Out of all the stuff they had discussed they hadn't made up a story of how they met. Monica was pulled from her thoughts when chandler begun talking.

"Well I had just moved in across the hall and Monica came over offering to help me unpack, And as a welcome to the building present she gave me the only thing she thought I would like. Beer. Allot of it actually, So we got to unpacking but soon that came into drinking and allot of laughing, I don't know how it escalated so quickly but we where both drunk and one thing lead to another and you know"

Chandler looked to Monica's face to see her giving him a stare to drop it. This was defiantly not what she wanted her mother to be told about how they got together; she would never hear the end of it.  
Chandler smiled at her.

"BUT the next day I felt bad about what happened. That wasn't how it was suppose to happen and I really liked this girl. So I took her on a date. At the top of this hill at central park, I layed out a picnic and I took her there just before sunset, so we could see the whole city turn to dusk and the stars sparkle. That's when I knew. I would do whatever it took to get this girl to fall in love with me"

Chandler looked away from carol 'aw-ing' face to Monica's. She had a smile from ear to ear.

As they walked back to the hotel carol pulled Monica slightly back from the rest of the group.

"I just wanted to say nice job! He is definitely a keeper"  
"I know, isn't he?" Monica said still wearing a smile.  
"If Ross was saying stuff like that to me I would have leaped at him"  
"But seriously I'm surprised your faces weren't connected together the whole night" Carol giggled.  
"Well it's hard to contain myself" Monica laughed nervously.

Monica walked out of the bathroom folding her clothes and placing them in the dresser. She wore a set of short pink boxer shorts and a very loose top that if she bent over in you would see the whole package.

"I think we need to step up our game" Monica said sitting on the bed next to chandler.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well carol said that if she where me, or if any girl where me I would have been glued to your face the whole night"  
"A little disappointed there? Huh?" Chandler joked.  
"Shut up" Monica said playfully slapping him.  
"Why does she think that?"  
"Because of all the stuff you where saying about 'us'" Monica said using air quotations.  
"Anyway how did you think of how we met so fast?"  
"I don't know"  
"It started off a little rooky, if my mum asked how we met don't tell her the first bit" Monica laughed.  
"Yeah I could see that you weren't going to say anything so I said the first thing that came to my head"  
"So us getting drunk and having sex was the first thing that popped into your head?"  
" Well it was a dream I had when I first moved in"  
"What? You had a sex dream about me?" Monica asked shocked.  
"What? I am a guy and your smoking hot don't blame me" Chandler laughed.

Monica blushed at his comment and quickly got up off the bed facing the opposite way in an attempt to hide it.

"Well we better get going to sleep, my parents are coming tomorrow so you're going to need all the sleep you can get" She said pulling back the covers and climbing in.

"So I guess we are _sleeping together_ Huh?" Chandler laughed.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter and get to sleep" Monica laughed.  
"Good night _Matthew_" Monica said with a slight laugh.  
"Good night my fair lady" He replied in a fake British accent.  
"Chandler he's not British" she laughed as she turned off the lights.

Monica woke up feeling the heat from another around her. She opened her eyes blinking several times trying to adjust to the sunlight the glared through the window. She tossed slightly only now just realising how close she was sleeping to chandler. His arm lightly draped over her abdomen as he layed on his stomach. Monica couldn't help but think how cute who looked while he slept. Monica was pulled from her thoughts when knocking was being heard against the door. She slowly removed chandlers arm off of her before getting up to head to the door. At the sudden sound of her mother's voice calling out her name she stopped in her tracks debating in her head if she should just go back to bed and wait for her mother to leave. But as the knocks got louder and the mention of Matthews name being called through the door she knew her mother wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She opened the door ever so slowly.

"Monica sweetheart it's so good to see you" Her mother said hugging her.  
"But why are you still dressed in those hideous pyjamas its almost 9am"  
"Oh, well I must have slept in"  
"Well Anyway Let me come in" Her mother said trying to badge through the door.

Monica closed the door slightly blocking her access.

"No, Mum Chan...Matthew. Matthew is still sleeping and he hasn't had allot of sleep lately so i want to let him sleep"  
"Oh has he been having alot of late shifts at the hospital?"  
"Yeah, sure" Monica agreed.  
"Ok well when he wakes up I want to meet him, meet me in the cafe across the street" Her mother said before walking away.

Monica closed the door slowly before walking over to the dresser and pulling out clothing she looked to the bed to see chandler waking up.

"Good Morning my beautiful girlfriend" He said again in a fake British accent.  
"Good morning, But as I said last night Matthew isn't British" She said trying to hide the blush that covered her cheeks.  
"My mum just came and she wants to meet you so here get ready" Monica said throwing a pair for clothes at him.

"Don't panic Mon I'm great with parents" Chandler said throwing the shirt over his head.  
"Really? How many times do you do this?" Monica asked with a hint of a laugh.  
"Ok, No, I don't do this allot, But I can assure you that everything will go swell" He replied ending his sentence in a fake British accent again.

As they walked to the cafe across the street Chandler watched Monica, from the very little time they had known one another he could tell when she was panicking.

"Monica, Stop panicking everything will go fine" He said stopping her just across the street.  
"I'm not panicking" Monica said a little too quickly.  
"Oh is that so" chandler said sarcastically  
"Ok I am, but you have never met my mother and if she suspects the tiniest bit that we may not be a real couple I am done for, for the rest of my life, I will never hear the end of it"  
"Mon That's not going to happen, No one has suspected a thing so far, So we're good, ok?"  
"Ok but we're in then we're out" Monica said threading her fingers through chandlers and walking across the street.

As they walked into the cafe Monica spotted her mother looking at her watch. Lateness did not go well with her. They walked over to her slowly seeing her face change from slight annoyance to ecstatic.

"Monica, sweet heart, I was starting to think you will never show, Not that that wouldn't be uncommon" Her mother said bluntly as she hugged her.

"Oh and this must be the Matthew I hear so much about" Judy said extending her hand.  
"That would be me, and might I say now I know where Monica gets her good looks from" Chandler replied accepting her hand and shaking it.

Both Monica and Judy blushed at his comment.

"So, sit, sit I need to get to know My soon to be son in law" Judy said tapping the seat next to her.  
"Mom it's a little too early to be thinking about that" Monica said grabbing chandlers arm denying him to sit down next to her.  
"Ok come on Monica its been almost 2 years he is bound to pop the question soon, Or are you just going to cheat on him and denie this proposal too like you did with kip?" Her mother said coldly.  
"What!" Monica almost yelled.  
"Monica you need to learn to settle down with one man, He won't stick around forever" Her mother said once again coldly.

Chandler could feel the tension between mother and daughter. It was thick. He actually felt suffocated. If that was even possible?

"Oh Monica, I only just realised the time we are late" Chandler said.  
"Oh going so soon? We didn't even get a chance to get acquainted" Judy said.  
"I Know I'm terribly sorry but we can't be late for this thing" Chandler said slowly inching him and Monica to the door.  
"Oh well how about dinner?" Judy offered.  
"Sure, what about you honey?" chandler asked looking to Monica.  
"Yeah sure" she said putting on a fake smile.

_So There you go, Please review! When im world leader i will share Matthew Perry with you? Ok maybe not matthew but i will share the rest of the cast! Haha! Please review! x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own friends, And if i did i don't think i would be here writing this story i would be parting with Matthew Perry baby! _

_A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the last two but Here's where we left off, enjoy! _

As they slowly approached there hotel room Monica hadn't spoken a word.

"Mon, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"  
"Is it about what your mother said?" Chandler asked as he unlocked the hotel door and walked in.

Monica just shrugged placing her bag onto the bed and sitting down with it.

"Who's kip?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
"He's My ex boyfriend" Monica said looking down At her lap.  
"What happened?"

Monica looked up at chandler briefly before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Well, He was Ross's best friend and he had always been a big part of the family, everybody loved him, and when we started to date my mother was so happy, She never liked any of my boyfriends, but she loved kip. We dated for around 2 to 3 years, I really loved him, and I thought he loved me too"  
"What do you mean?"  
"well I caught him in bed with my friend Jennifer, And he promised it was a onetime thing and it would never happen again But turns out he had been with her for almost 2 years, So when i decided to break up with him we both decided we would tell our parents and family we split because we just didn't feel the love anymore, He was Ross's best friend and I didn't want to be the reason to split two best friends up so that's what we told them, well that's what I told them, He told Everyone a story which made me look like the horrible one, he told everyone he proposed to me and that I turned him down And he even told my mother I cheated on him several times, And as much as I told my mother, As much as I told everyone that it wasn't true, No one believed me, I had enough trouble getting along with my mother without him stirring shit, everybody hated me for breaking his heart" Monica said as loose tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"That's why I moved to New York"

Chandler couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't know who this kip guy was but he felt like punching the shit out of him. He watched as tears begun to flood faster down her face. He enveloped her in a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back with his palm.

"shh... I'm sorry I brought it up"

Monica pulled back from his embrace and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"No its ok, it's already been done there is nothing I can do about it" She replied attempting a smile.  
"Do you still love kip?"  
"No, it's been 4 years, if I feel anything towards him its hate" She said smiling slightly.  
"After 2 years I got fed up with my mother reminding me of what happened with me and kip and nagging about how I didn't have a boyfriend So that's why I made up Matthew, and it actually helped me get over kip, pathetic right?"  
"No, it's not pathetic, You know I haven't told anyone this but once I had a fake girlfriend"  
"What? Really?"  
"Yeah, Her name was Courtney, I remember I was 19 and my two best friends at the time where constantly ringing me telling me how they got laid all the time and stuff and when they asked if I had a girlfriend I said I did, and then one day when my mother asked I stuck with the Courtney story, and being the idiot i am i went home for the holidays and forgot i had told my mother about her and she found out and somehow so did my friends"

Chandler watched as Monica laughed slightly he was happy he could make her smile.

"What was she like, what did you tell your friends when they asked about her?"  
"Well i told them what they really needed to know she was Amazing in bed" He said laughing.  
"What did she look like"  
"I don't know but she was hot! But not as hot as you"

Chandler smiled as he watched her cheeks flood a bright red colour.

"Well it sounds like Courtney and Matthew would make a great couple"  
"Yeah we'd call them 'Matteny'" Chandler said as he waved his hand through the air laughing.

Later that day Chandler watched as Monica pulled out all her dresses comparing them to one another several times over.

"Monica we're here for a week, why so many dresses?"  
"Because of My mother" was all Monica said grabbing a dress and walking off into the bathroom.

Chandler once again sat on the bed waiting for Monica to get ready. He had already tried to entertain himself by watching TV and trying to get several balls of paper in the trash can that sat near the television.

10 Minutes later Chandler layed on the bed throwing a cushion up above him and catching it several times over. He sat up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and at the sight of Monica his jaw was on the floor. She stood there with her hair curled sitting just above her shoulders. A necklace around her neck that reflect the little lights off the chandelier. And a tight red neckline dress that stopped just above her knees. It also showed just enough clevledge to make any man go crazy. Monica clicked her fingers in front of chandlers face to try and get his attention. Chandler pulled away from his eyes drift and blushed a light red colour. She had seen him staring at her.

"Sorry I was just...Thinking, But wow Monica you look beautiful" Chandler said standing up and taking another long look at her.  
"Matthew is one lucky man" Chandler said as he winked at her.  
"Well it's too bad he's not real then, but thank you" Monica said facing away from chandler in an attempt to hide her bright red cheeks.

Monica laughed lightly grabbing her purse and taking a hold of chandler's hand.

"Come on we better go, Quicker we're there quicker we can leave" She smiled walking them out the door.

They arrived at the restraunt Before Anyone else. Which was actually surprising due to the fact Monica's mother was never late. Chandler looked to his left to see Monica fiddling uncomfortably with the cutlery in front of her. He placed his hand on top of hers in an attempt to stop her.

"Monica you're panicking" He said rubbing his thumb slightly over the back of her hand.  
"I just know something is going to go wrong"  
"Mon ill make sure nothing will go wrong, trust me" He said smiling at her.

She didn't know why but Looking at that smile chandler displayed on his face ensured her everything would go fine. Just then Monica's parents walked in arm in arm. Several greeting where said but jack gellers greetings caught attention.

"So you're Matthew? I pictured you to look much different" Jack said shaking chandler's hand gripping it a little too tightly.  
"I am, it's nice to meet you Mr. Geller"  
"Well I just want to let you know now if you hurt my little harmonicas feelings like that previous boyfriend of hers you better watch out"

At jacks comment Judy scoffed. Obviously believing different. In her mind no one was hurt in that relationship but Kip.

"Oh I will never hurt her, ever, never, never, never"  
"So Tell me more about your relationship" Judy said.  
"Well what do you want to know?" Monica asked.  
"Well How did you meet, Monica never told me"  
"Oh well I had just moved in across the hall and I remember seeing her for the first time and knowing I was going to do whatever it took to get this beautiful woman to fall in love with me. I walked across the hall to introduce myself and I introduced myself as her knight in shining armour and things just kind of up lifted from there" Chandler said smiling.

Monica studied his face. He had just told her parents truthfully how they met. But he had said he would do whatever it took to get her? Was that true? No, it couldn't be he was just playing his character.

"Well isn't that sweet" Judy said throwing her hand in the air to Indicate the waiter to her assistances.

After dinner Monica and chandler walked the abandoned streets of Tulsa back to the hotel room.

"Tulsa definitely hasn't heard of a night life?" Chandler said trying to break the tension he wasn't even aware was there.  
" Obviously" Monica said laughing slightly before remaining silent for the remainder of the walk back.

As they arrived to their hotel door chandler stopped her just outside.

"See didn't I tell you everything would go just fine?"  
"Well it defiantly went better then I suspected" Monica said looking down.  
"Monica is there something wrong? You've been silent for like the whole walk home?"  
"I was just thinking"  
"about?"  
"Well tonight with my parents, you said all these wonderful things, but none of them related to the story's we created"  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that"  
"No Don't be sorry. I just want to know..."  
"What?"  
"Was that Matthew talking or chandler?"  
"It was chandler"  
"Really?" She said just above a whisper.  
"Yeah once I said one thing everything just kept spilling out, I was never good at keeping secrets"

Monica hadn't even realised how close his face had inched to hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. They where only mere inches away and before she knew it she found herself leaning in and making contact with his lips.

_Cliché? Did you like it? Please review! So i had said this story was going to be 3 chapters long? Well i have broken it in to different parts so it shall be more! Please review! I will keep my promise ;) Haha!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_And here i am again! I don't think i have ever updated any of my stories this Many times in one week! Anyway here's where we left off, enjoy! R&R!_**

Monica hadn't even realised how close his face had inched to hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. They where only mere inches away and before she knew it she found herself leaning in and making contact with his lips. The kiss started off soft and sweet but it soon urged into a much more passionate one. Monica felt her body being pressed against the door as chandler wedged her between it and him. She felt him lick her bottom lip slightly as if asking permission she parted her lips immediately and his tongue shot inside finding immediate rhythm with hers. The door suddenly was being pushed open and Monica had to clench onto chandler to stop herself from falling. As soon as they were in the privacy of their own room Monica was tugging on chandler's shirt and before they both knew it they both stood there in their underwear still not loosing contact between their lips. Monica moaned into his mouth and at that sudden sound she was being picked up by chandler and taken to the bed. He dropped her down climbing onto her ever so slowly beginning to kiss and suck on her neck. He brushed his hands over her body lightly before inching behind her and unclasping her bra. She wiggled out of it immediately devoting her hands to the waste line of chandler's boxers and pulling them down in one swift motion. Chandler sensing her urgency removed his lips from her neck and slowly trailed sweet little kisses down her body before coming to the waist line of her panties and removing them slowly down her toned tanned legs He positioned himself between her legs Before kissing her on the lips and slowly entering her.

Monica woke up the next morning Restless. Last night had been one hell of a night. But oh was it good. She needed more sleep it was too early to wake up but the constant loud ringing in her ear that came from her cell phone denied her of any more sleep. She sat up slightly blinking several times to try and adjust her eyes to the blinding light that came from the slightly open curtains. She picked up her cell to see it flashing with her mother's name. She had no energy to talk to her mother at that moment. She actually had no energy to talk to her mother ever. She hang up the phone switching it off knowing her mother wouldn't stop. Before laying back down into chandlers arms attempting to go drift off but something on her mind denied her to any further sleep.

Chandler awoke to the sudden shifting of the bed. He blinked his eyes several times trying to adjust to the blaring light. when finally coming adjusted saw Monica ever so slowly inching her way out of his arms and off the bed wrapped in the silked red comforter.

"Monica?" He asked in a drossy voice.  
"Shit!" Monica jumped loosing grip of the comforter that was shielding her body.  
"You scared me" She said gathering the comforter around her once again.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Its Ross's wedding today and I have to meet carol and her other brides maid Susan for lunch"  
"Like right now? It's only..." he trailed off looking over at the clock.  
"Eleven o'clock, we both slept in" She said as she grabbed a dress and walked in to the bathroom to get ready.

When Monica finally emerged from the bathroom, chandler had stayed rooted to his spot in the bed. Awkwardness filled the room.

"Well, I'm, I'm going to go?" Monica said slowly inching her way to the door.  
"Mon wait"  
"What?"

As Monica turned around chandler lips where planted on hers. As if it was an instinct she parted her lips allowing him access. His lips where so soft. So gentle. She could kiss him all day every day. But the thoughts she had debated in her head earlier forced her to break the kiss.

"Chandler stop" She said placing her hand firmly on his bare chest.  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
"Your not suppose to kiss me"  
"why?"  
"Because you're my neighbour and neighbours don't make out"  
"What Do you mean? What about last night?"  
"Chandler that was nothing, It was just a benefit of the job, it didn't mean anything"

Chandler was lost for words. What had just happened?

"I'll see you at the wedding" She said walking out the door.

Monica stood rooted to her spot a bouquet of flowers in hand. She was physically drained. She didn't think it was even possible to feel this warn out just from a long day of thinking. She dreaded the end of the ceremony. She would have to face chandler. She hardly knew him yet she felt such a strong connection to him. Last night had definitely been amazing. If she had listened to her heart instead of her brain she wouldn't be in this situation. But As much as she wanted to listen to her heart there was an even louder voice in her brain telling her to make decision she knew she would later regret. As the sweet Harmony music filled the room it was her queue to walk in. The doors where slowly opened as she made her entrance followed by Susan she briefly looked around the crowded room catching chandlers eye. She acted as if she hadn't noticed him and continued to walk on.

Throughout the ceremony Monica was constantly looking at chandler only briefly looking up to Ross and carol. The whole time she had been looking at chandler he had kept his head hung low not once looking up at her. After Many more minutes of nothing she decided to divert her eyes to the couple and concentrate on the wedding.

"Carol do you take Ross to be your lawful wedded husband?"

At this very moment Monica realised that carol had been staring over her direction for most of the wedding. Was she looking at her? She turned her head slightly to see Susan. Why had carol been staring at Susan? She quickly shook the thought and looked over to the direction chandler was in to see him looking up at her. When he caught her eyes he gave her a quick very unenthusiastic smile and looked back down again.

After the wedding everybody was surrounded in the courtyard chatting momentarily before heading off to the reception. Monica stood slightly away from the crowd not having the energy to socialise with anyone. She caught her mother's eye looking at her intently. Then watch as she slowly searched the room. it took Monica little time to realised she was looking for chandler. She quickly left the room not wanting to raise any questions.

She walked slowly down the small hall of the chapel not knowing exactly where she was going to end up. She felt a slight hand rest on her shoulder causing her to turn around but she had little time to identify who the person was as their lips where on hers with in a instant. At the feel of their lips she knew immediately who it was.

"Chandler what are you doing?" She asked not making eye contact.  
"Monica, why the sudden change? Why?" He asked with the obvious sadness in his voice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Monica, you know what I mean, Why where you happy and bubbly and then suddenly we sleep together and your All awkward and sad"

Monica stayed silence.

"Monica please don't avoid me, You can't tell me that last night meant nothing to you, it wouldn't have been so passionate and filled with so much if it meant nothing"  
"Chandler, Don't please"  
"No Monica, Why Can't we talk about it? I thought last night was the start of something? I thought you felt it too!" Chandler said getting frustrated.  
"Ok! Chandler! I felt it, ok! It was amazing; I have never had so much passion and felt so connected with a man in my whole life! There! Is that what you wanted?" Monica yelled finally making eye contact with him.  
"No Monica, what I want is you" chandler said just above a whisper.

They both stood there rooted to the spot. Staring in each other's eyes. Silence surrounding them.

"You can't chandler" Monica whispered finally breaking the silence.  
"But why Monica? Why?" He replied with much desperation.  
"Chandler we hardly know each other, we can't build a relationship from feelings we have had for only 2 days, it just wouldn't work? We would both just end up getting hurt and I get hurt again" She said slowly letting her tears fall.  
"But Monica, These feelings have been with me longer than 2 days"  
"What?"  
"All that stuff I said at dinner was true, soon as I seen you I knew I wanted to be with you, But I never even made an attempt to get to know you because I knew you could do so much better and me and I would end up being the one getting hurt, You're so beautiful Monica and after last night I honestly thought you had the same feelings me that I had for you but then you left and-"

"-shh..." Monica said placing her finger against his lips to stop him from talking.  
"Don't talk" She whispered before removing her finger slowly and placing her lips up against his. Everything both of them needed to know was in that kiss.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Monica asked breaking the kiss but leaving her face only mere inches from his.  
"At first I thought It was all knights and princess stuff, But I do now" he whispered.  
"Well it's a good thing you're my Knight in shining armour, because I love you" She whispered.  
"I love you too" He replied before placing his lips against her once again.

**_So This is where it originally ends but if you's want i will write another chapter about everyone finding out about matthew? Yes? Well review! I had like a million ideas for this story and to be honest if i had the time i could of turned this into at least a ten chapter story, But Anyway i hope you enjoyed! Please pretty please review! xx_**


End file.
